How To Rank
This page explains the ranking systems and overall leveling of your character through their ranks. Every character starts with the E-Rank for their skill once they become part of the Marines or Pirates. Depending on how much you RP, Word Count, and Develop your characters and their powers is how well you'll rank through the system. Both sides Marine or Pirate have a Crew consisting of 18 specific work positions that you can obtain at anytime and gain your Rank. If you are not part of a Crew and or are simply a Cabin Boy or Chore Boy, you will not have a Rank or Position just yet but starting as these positions normally guarantees an easier climb through the Ranks of both the system and Marine Rankings. Ranking How-To A horrible pun aside, below lists the examples of how you can achieve rank within the Wiki and how well off you will be if you follow the correct paths to gaining rank as quickly as possible. Rank is normally easily obtainable until C-Rank and Higher as those will take longer times to achieve and Cabin Boys have a simpler time increasing rank as they will move quickly from Cabin Boy to another rank if played by a Wiki Contributor. Here is examples of what to expect to earn points during this Wiki to achieve higher ranks: * Paragraph Structure - 100 points - Paragraphs consist of 5-7 sentences per paragraph, depending on the length of the paragraph, how well worded, and lack of misspelling Names for Attacks or Locations in English excluded is in your paragraph will earn you plenty of points. You must also follow "Real Time Travel" as you cannot instantly travel between one location or another (Devil Fruit withheld) and different sized ships travel at different paces. Do not be afraid to go over the normally limit of a paragraph if you see an opportunity because one paragraph of five sentences may not give you the full amount of points you can be awarded. Cabin Boys if played by Wiki Contributors will earn D-Rank after successfully making five successful Paragraphs that earn them 100 points. Cumulatively, you can earn 200 points by combining this with Position Training. * Position Training - 100 points - Normally this would also go inside of your paragraphs and contribute to your maximum overall scoring. While you hold a position, you must also train in that position skillfully but logically. A swordsman cannot master sword techniques in a day and an Archaeologist can't read through over a hundred books a day as an example of exaggeration that will deduct points. To progress in Rank, you must achieve the correct amount of points in both "Experience" and "Position" respectively. Cumulatively, you can earn 200 points by combining this with Paragraph Structure. * Joining a Crew points - When a character joins a crew they normally undergo some form of initiation that tests their strengths and weaknesses in both their Experience and Position. Joining a Crew is entirely up to that crew's Captain once they have seen an example of the person's strength. Whether they allow you to join or not decides if you earn the points for this category. * Combat points - Combat happens often when out at sea. Combat is dependent on knowing how powerful your character is in respect to the other even if the other is simply an NPC. Avoid Godmodding at all costs during combat otherwise you will not earn any points whatsoever for your edit and your edit will be considered forfeit. Naturally, this event can occur even on your own ship as a sparring match between friends to keep the mood lightened on the ship. Any injuries that are caused during combat shouldn't just vanish after a day either. * Territory Points - Capturing and losing Territory is a large part of a Captain's duty. To "capture" a Territory, the Captain must stake his claim over the current residence (if one exists) on the island. If the island is uninhabited, the Captain may simply claim it as a territory and stage a Base of Operations there. Territory can be captured by an opposing Pirate Crew if they lay waste to the residence or Base at the Territories without the owners arriving to combat them. Due to "Real Time Travel" this can be difficult for some Crews as it takes several in-RP days to travel to certain islands more than others unless you have a quicker way to the site or it is reinforced. Territory also brings in revenue for the owners which makes them an even bigger target for Pirate Crews all over the seas so take good care of them. * Devil Fruit Points - Devil Fruit is a tricky subject. Even if you know where a Devil Fruit is, you won't immediately find it and if you have Devil Fruit powers, it becomes dependent on how you use those powers to earn points. This does not add to your Position but adds to your Devil Fruit Experience along with your normal Experience allowing you to earn a total of 200 points if mixed with Paragraph Structure. When using Devil Fruit, don't expect to master them right off the bat easily as all take time to adjust to even if you have a spur of luck. Ranked Positions This section shows all of the positions and what they allow depending on their class. Marine Ranks have few positions that allow specific duties such as using a Buster Call or Controlling a Fleet. Crew Positions will determine your usefulness in battle and how well off your Crew is during your expeditions. Captain * E-Rank - This Rank allows you to start your own Marine or Pirate Crew. You earn a Small Class ship and have a Crew Size of ten people (including yourself). You have a low chance of recruiting D-Rank Characters into your Crew. You also are allowed to be classed into another Position along with Captain (ex. Captain and Swordsman). * D-Rank - This Rank increases your Crew Size maximum to twenty members (including yourself). You now have the ability to recruit E-Rank and D-Rank characters onto your Crew and have a low chance of recruiting a C-Rank character. Your secondary Position gains 150 points after you achieve this Rank and may also gain Rank if it has enough points. * C-Rank - This Rank increases your Crew Size to fifty members and earns you two Moderate Class ships which you can give Captains or Helmsmen. You now have the ability to recruit C-Rank and lower characters onto your crew and have a low chance to recruit a B-Rank character onto your crew. Your secondary Position gains 300 points after you achieve this Rank and may also gain Rank if it has enough points. * B-Rank - This Rank increases your Crew Size to one hundred members. You now have the ability to recruit B-Rank and lower characters. You have a low chance of creating a Pirate Alliance with another Pirate Crew. You now have the ability to claim Territory with low to moderate defenses. Your secondary position gains 600 points after you achieve this Rank and may gain Rank if it has enough points. * A-Rank - This Rank allows you to recruit as many members as you wish (so long as you keep track of the number) and earns you three Large Class ships. You now have the ability to recruit A-Rank and below characters. You now have a moderate chance to create a Pirate Alliance with another Pirate Crew. You now have the ability to capture Territory with high defenses and fortify your weaker Territory. Your secondary position gains 1200 points after you achieve this Rank and may gain Rank if it has enough points. Archaeologist * E-Rank - This rank is given to a minor Archaeologist who is just starting out whether they are part of a Crew or not. These Archaeologists have knowledge on old settlements and civilizations but mostly spend their time by themselves and read books. They are not too well versed in combat and can be easily taken over and captured. * D-Rank - This rank is given to an Archaeologist who has average knowledge of the history of the world. These Archaeologists have a low chance of finding rare artifacts that can sell for a high amount of Beli in shops during voyages. Though they still read away from the Crew they are slightly more adept in fighting but can easily be defeated with brute force or being outnumbered. * C-Rank - This rank is given to an Archaeologist who has begin to study Poneglyphs after having learned all knowledge about the world's past. Thirsting for knowledge they shall now attempt to learn the words of the Poneglyph and become a major threat to the World Government. These Archaeologists have an average chance of finding a rare artifact that can sell for a high amount of Beli in shops during voyages. They have developed their own style of fighting and can fend for themselves hand-to-hand but using weapons or being attacked by such will prove to be their downfall. * B-Rank - This rank is given to an Archaeologist who has begun the studies of Poneglyphs and has basic knowledge of their existence and locations. They cannot yet read a Poneglyph but have knowledge of where one might be located through their studies. These Archaeologists have a high chance of finding a rare artifact that can sell for a high amount of Beli in shops during voyages. Skilled in martial arts they can be considered a "C-Rank" Martial Artist though they will not gain anymore skills past this point in that field. * A-Rank - This rank is given to an Archaeologist who has finished their research on Poneglyphs and can read basic words and sentences from the stones. This will increase their bounty significantly once the World Government finds out about their existence and make them and their Crew (if apart of one) a major target. These Archaeologists find two rare artifacts that can sell for a high amount of Beli in shops during voyages. Assassin * E Rank - These Assassins are newly inducted into the trade. They begin practicing espionage and stealth for infiltration. They also begin their practices in CQC or Close-Quarters-Combat for quick and quiet defeats of their opponents. This class of Attacker is normally used by Marines or the World Government for secret agents. * D-Rank - These Assassins have been practicing their skills. They have a low chance to successfully infiltrate another Crew or Group and obtain important information such as location, Crew Strength (Types and Ranks), or stealing Beli and other treasures from them. They have gotten better at their CQC but can still be defeated by a strong and competent fighter. * C-Rank - These Assassins are of average skill and can be known as "Dangerous Bounty Hunters". They have a moderate chance to infiltrate another Crew or Group and obtain important information such as location, Crew Strength (Types and Ranks), or stealing Beli and other treasures from them. Their CQC has advanced to the point that they can defeat an E-Rank character easily with one simple attack. * B-Rank - These Assassins are normally found among some of the most infamous locations in the world naturally excelling in what they do best. They have a high chance to successfully infiltrate another Crew or Group and obtain important information such as location, Crew Strength (Types and Ranks), or stealing Beli and other treasures from them. Their CQC has advanced to the point that they can defeat an D-Rank and lower characters with one simple attack. * A-Rank - These Assassins are normally found in Wold Government Facilities or somewhere in underground organizations as the right hand or even head of said organization. When they infiltrate a Crew or Group they return with all information regarding the Crew or Group's Location, Crew Strength (Types and Ranks), Territories (if any), and Ship Size (if any). They also steal one-quarter of that Crew or Group's Beli as "payment" for their visit. These Assassins can take down C-Rank and lower characters with one simple attack. Beast Tamer * E-Rank - This is a Class that controls small or moderate sized animals in order to attack and fend for themselves or their Crew. At this Rank they can control up to 3 small animals or 1 Moderate sized animal and 1 small animal. They normally train these animals to protect themselves and know of many animal species. * D-Rank - This level of Beast Tamer has mastered more control of their animals and can send them to do minor tasks such as fetching small game for food. They also have better combat abilities and act more of fighters instead of simple pets for the owner and their Crew. * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Cabin Boy * E-Rank * D-Rank Commando * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Cook * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Devil Fruit Specialist * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Doctor * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Helmsman * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Instructor * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Martial Artist * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Musician * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Navigator * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Scientist * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Shipwright * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Sniper * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank Swordsman * E-Rank * D-Rank * C-Rank * B-Rank * A-Rank